Beating Hearts
by Reflection of Perfection
Summary: What happens when the perfect girl is standing right in front of you and your too ignorant to see it? CodyxOC, one shot, for Becky


**Beating Hearts  
**_By Emma_

Disclaimer: Becky and Cody respectfully own themselves. Also, everyone else mentioned in this fan fiction also own themselves. Lyrics are copyrighted by Leanne Rimes and company. Thank you and do try to enjoy. :)

--

It began with a kiss. There wasn't anything sweet or innocent about it. It had been something that had come out of the blue; something that had drastically taken her guard down. And for that brief moment when his lips connected with hers, she felt like she was invincible. And perhaps, maybe she was…

--

Nobody would have known that they would have gotten to this point of their so called friendship. Okay, maybe _everybody_ knew. Becky West and Cody Rhodes were close. It was almost like anybody wondering past the duo would have immediately come to the conclusion that both were of the boyfriend and girlfriend status. But it wasn't that way, according to Cody it wasn't anyway.

Storming down the hall, Becky had just about enough of her best friends supposed behavior. Sure he had the right to live his own life, and generally she'd let him do so but this was all too much. The rumor she had heard just over an hour ago was driving her crazy!

Knowing that perhaps he had little knowledge of what he was _really_ getting himself into, maybe it was time for Becky to take matters into her own hands. And by God, she did.

--

He really didn't mean for her to find out like this. Actually, he wasn't sure that he really wanted her to find out like this at all. Sure Cody was going to tell his closest friend the news but he needed more time to think about how to break the news. But in the end, it had all been too late. She had already stormed into his locker room and the rest had just been a blur.

--

Her heart sank to the bottom of her stomach as soon as she saw the sight. Her best friend intertwined with the biggest _skank_ on the roster. At first, she just stood there. Dumbfounded at the sight, hell, she wasn't even sure that he even noticed the door slam open as the blonde sat comfortably on his knee, playing 'cutsy' with Cody's facial features.

It had been then, and only then Becky just wanted to scream her lungs out. Or cry in frustration. Months, she swore, _months_ she had tried to get her best freaking friend to notice her. Now to only realize that he had eyes for somebody else and that hurt like hell.

--

It had been just a few seconds after the blonde had noticed that she had been quite rudely interrupted, she glanced over at the obviously 'pissed' friend of her lover before speaking;

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"I don't need to knock," Becky abruptly spoke, eyeing the blonde with contempt. "Can I speak to you in _private_, Cody?"

Understanding what awkward position he had gotten himself into, Cody had just nodded silently, taking the blonde by the waist and lifting her off his knee. "I'll meet you in the parking lot in a few minutes, okay?"

The female nodded before picking up her bags, kissing her lovers cheek and leaving the room with a smile upon her face. She knew she was getting herself some tonight even if she had to get him drunk.

--

When their eyes finally connected, Cody had no clue as to what to say to his female companion. What _could_ he say? 'I'm sorry for you having to find out this way as I didn't have the balls to tell you myself?' No, that would be stupid. He knew Becky would never buy that. Well, perhaps about him not having any balls to tell her himself but that was about it.

--

It had been after placing the final item in his wrestling bag Cody stood to face the disgusted figure in front of him. "I was going to tell you," he murmured, not expecting Becky to be so forgiving towards the situation he was placed in. "It was just about finding the right moment."

Pushing away the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach, Becky took a breath before responding, "How long, Cody? How long did you think you could keep this from me?"

Cody shrugged. "I don't know, Becky. I honestly didn't think that you would make it into such a big deal."

"Look Cody," Becky began, trying incredibly hard to retain her composure, "I don't care who you date but everyone knows that, _that slut_ Kelly is just using you!"

It was then that Cody glanced down, with shock and complete disbelief as to what he was hearing coming from his supposed best friend. He had sworn that these had been all false accusations. Hell, she had no right to accuse his girlfriend of being the slut of the women's locker room. Becky had no right.

After that was said, that had to be the last straw for the part owner of the tag team titles. "I thought you were better than this, Becky. I thought you of all people wouldn't be jealous of my happiness!"

Once that was said, Becky could have sworn that she had scoffed at this proposal. "Me jealous? Look at yourself, Cody! You're turning into such a jerk!"

Cody let out a chuckle. "That's rich coming from the girl who thinks she's better than everyone in the women's division."

Becky bit her lip at his response in an attempt to hold herself back from ripping his head off right about now. "Look," she sighed, "if you can't see that Kelly is the wrong girl for you then that's your problem. I'm just sick and tired of standing here arguing with you."

"I am too," Cody then replied, nodding. "I really do want to try this out, Becks," the brunette paused momentarily, taking a breath, "why can't you just be happy for me, just this once?"

Becky felt the hot tears pricking at her eyes at that moment, but managed to force them back. There was no way in hell she'd let her physical emotions get the better of her. Even if her heart was dying with every lingering breath she took.

"Cody…" Becky said, in almost a whisper, averting her eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry, but I can't be happy for you knowing that whore is going to hurt you. And I..."

For a moment in time, Becky felt like her whole world was spinning and she was powerless to stop it. She so desperately wanted to blurt out everything. The feelings she had, her emotions, _everything_. And before she knew it, the world stopped spinning and she knew exactly what she had to do.

--

He saw the look in her eyes as she had said those words. The look of desperation, the look of not knowing where to go from here, the possible look of rejection upon her face. She loved him. More than words could say, more than words could ever mean. And he knew it hurt her more than anything to admit it.

So he kissed her. He kissed her for everything that they'd been through. For all the times they sat and laughed, for all the times he felt like losing hope, for all the times he'd get punched in the arm for being an idiot.

And lastly, for all the times he had denied his feelings over the years knowing that the girl of his dreams was standing right in front of him. And for that he really did deserve the 'jerk of the year award'. And nobody disagreed.

--

_And I don't like to  
Be alone in the night  
And I don't like to  
Hear I'm wrong when I'm right  
And I don't like to  
Have the rain on my shoes  
But I do love you_

_I do love you._

--

**Note:** And needless to say, nobody knows what happened to Kelly Kelly as she's a stupid skank and not to mention a waste of space. :) We can only hope she got ran over by a truck or perhaps a bus. Reviewer's choice. Oh and Becky, you better not die again. Or so help me God, I'll take Cody hostage. ;) **Review** anyone?


End file.
